let's blame dumbledore
by littlepinkrose
Summary: Harry and his twin Mary are sent back in time to teach defense against the dark arts, only problem is they're twelve! two cliches in one
1. Chapter 1

Harry was nervous as he sat in Dumbledore's office beside his twin sister, Mary, waiting for Dumbledore to appear. It was his fifth year and it was his hardest due to the whispers and insults from fellow students who thought he and his twin were insane. Lately he had found himself wishing he could just skip this year, but that was impossible.

"Hello twins" he heard Dumbledore say as he entered the room "I have heard you've been facing some problems with you're fellow students". The twins silently nodded."If you are interested I have a way to solve that for you"

"Excuse me professor but is that possible?" Mary asked quietly

"Well I remember having a vacancy in the position of defense against the dark arts professor during your parents 7th year and I seem to remember it being filled by two young people"

"Do you mean us sir?" Harry asked

"Exactly Harry" Dumbledore said "I am going to use a spell on you and your sister to send you back to the past and you may become professors "

"That sounds nice sir" Mary said

"Are you two ready?" he asked. The twins nodded silently and he cast the spell.

Harry and Mary fell with thump outside of Hogwarts. Harry looked over to see that Mary looked like she did as a twelve year old.

"Harry you look twelve" she gasped

"So do you!" he exclaimed

"Well let's blame Dumbledore" she said. He chuckled and they strode into Hogwarts and up to the doors of the great hall.

"Dramatic entrance?" Mary asked

"Dramatic entrance" he confirmed. And she burst open the doors with a BANG.

**James's p.o.v**

BANG the doors of the great hall flew open to reveal two twelve year olds, a boy and a girl. The girl, who had long silky black hair and green eyes, strode up the isle towards the professors' table with the boy, who had uncontrollable black hair that looked just like James's and green eyes, right beside her.

"Hello professor Dumbledore I am Mary Potter and this is my twin brother Harry Potter and we would like to apply for the defense against the dark arts position" the girl said with her back straight, head up, and confidence in her voice.

"this kid has some nerve" I said to my friends Sirius , Remus, and Luke as a wave of laughter spread through the great hall at the thought of a twelve year old teaching.

"Well if you are willing to dual me I would love to consider your application." Dumbledore said

Both twins nodded and Mary was up first. She and Dumbledore bowed and Dumbledore sent a quick stunning jinx at her. She blocked it with a spell that made it bounce back 3 times harder at him. He blocked it but before he could send back another spell she got him with a disarming spell and caught his wand before returning it. Harry won his dual in a similar fashion.

"Well then students, meet your new defense against the dark arts teacher" Dumbledore declared


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lilly's pov**_

I was sitting in the great hall with my friends Arabella, Rose, and Emma. Just the night before Dumbledore employed two twelve year olds as our new defense against the dark arts teachers, and currently they were sitting at the professors' table. Mary Potter, the girl twin in our new duo of DADA teachers was sitting straight backed in her chair in a black skirt that went just above her knees, white tights, black ballet flats, and a white tank top with a black sort of pants suit jacket over it. Her long black hair was in two braids tied at the ends with white satin ribbons. Her brother was slouching beside her in a white polo shirt and black slacks, from his expression I could guess that his twin forced him to dress nicely.

"So you think they'll be any good?" Arabella asked through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Any twelve year old who can defeat Dumbledore in a duel is bound to be good" Emma responded easily

"Am I the only one who noticed that the boy looks like James" I questioned them

"So in love with my brother that you're seeing him in our professors?" Rose said sarcastically

"Ugh!" I said "I will never fall in love with James Potter "I said "and by the way are you sure that they aren't relatives of yours?" I both defended myself and questioned her in a single sentence.

"First of all yes you are, and second of all no" she responded.

"Well guys we have DADA class next so if we don't hurry we'll be late" Emma said and we all rushed to class.

"good morning class, technically I'm professor Potter but due to the fact that it seems weird to have people older than me call me professor call me Mary and call my currently late brother Harry, but please do not (and I'm speaking from experience here) call me pint sized princess or mini Mary. But if any of you are like two of my best friends Fred and George I know you will come up with some other version of those stupid nick names and refuse to stop calling me by those names." The new professor said.

"Umm excuse me…Mary… but how old are you?" said… ugh...that git James Potter. I had been mad a him since 5th year.

"Ill be thirteen in July" she responded.

"But…you're a kid "he responded

"Amazing observation" she said sarcastically

"A kid…is teaching 17 year olds…."

"Technically its two kids my brother is just late and as you may have noticed a kid won a duel with your headmaster at dinner yesterday"

"I bet you couldn't beat me"

"Ill take you up on that" so they dueled, and she won. As she looked at him laying flat on the floor with his wand in her hand she handed it back to him and said "remember Mr. Potter that the snitch gives the most points when caught"


End file.
